<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Hey Shitass, wanna see me kiss you?" by SPIRITPH0NE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168665">"Hey Shitass, wanna see me kiss you?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/SPIRITPH0NE'>SPIRITPH0NE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedbridge?" [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Memes - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Memes, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/SPIRITPH0NE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>why did i actually spend time on this smh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shitass/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedbridge?" [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Hey Shitass, wanna see me kiss you?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shitass sits next to the window, his fingers tapping a rhythmic tune on the wooden floor. </p><p>You sat next to the bookshelf, picking up random books just to put them back. </p><p>You both were bored out of your minds, having nothing significant to do for a couple days and you couldn’t think of anything to challenge Shitass on. </p><p>You took a book out of the bookshelf, you opened it, it was some cheesy romance novel. But despite that, it set a spark inside of you. You took a glance at Shitass- who was still sitting next to the window- and back at the book. You smile, and put the book back in its place. </p><p>You walk over to Shitass, “Hey Shitass,” Shitass turns his head over to you, ready to hear one of your challenges again, “Wanna see me kiss you?” </p><p>Shitass jolts up, a faint blush painting his cheeks. Although his smile never left his face, you could tell he was surprised by the 5 words that left your mouth. </p><p>You snicker, “Stupid bitch~,” You sit down so you’re infront of Shitass and lean in. </p><p>Your lips touch Shitass’ and then you pull away quickly. </p><p>You snicker, “Now you try it. Heh, he’s never gonna do it-,” </p><p>Shitass grabs your head in his hand and he kisses you. Your blush- which you already had at the start of this whole ordeal- deepens to a dark crimson color. </p><p>He pulls away and you stay quiet for a moment before crossing your arms, “You suck, you’re so bad at this,” </p><p>He then pulls you into another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>